Stolen
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. So alike we are, but everything about us has been stolen away again, it always is...


**Stolen**

_Disclaimer: characters are JKR's._

* * *

**Love** hate power battle war blood death crying cutting screaming always always in pain love grows and love for pain dies then resurfaces as the memories replay. Returning to where I was before the love back when I had friends had people who cared yet they never really cared never really knew me, to them I was Harry potter. The boy who would save us all, but no one except them new me as Harry. For I am just Harry and nothing else. But they are dead now. Dead and gone bodies burnt and ashes blown away in the winds of the world their bones crumbling and my own skin aging.

**Age** so young and seen so much. So young and been through too much. Too much to bare too much to see too much to care any more. No caring no love no friends no family no nothing just a whole big world seeing Harry bloody potter sitting up high above all others. Don't worry he will save us, he will stop the impending war, stop the deaths, the blood the pain the screams.

**Life** is a funny thing pointless in the way which we do not know why we are here but I know why I am here I have a wizard to kill. A wizard who is so much like me and who I am so much like. Never loved never cared for never truly looked after, listened to, him and me both saw too much at such a young age. But while he turned one way I turned the other. Fore I was not aloud to turn the same way, my friends stopped me. But now they are gone, dead dead dead all dead all gone only me left and no one who cares.

**Death** is a beautiful thing when you are so close to it, when you are on the brink on it of course then it is ripped away from you stolen from you like love is stolen from you when death itself steals them. That's what this world is about stealing lying cheating laughing. Always laughing always pointing but never helping. No one wants to help, no one thinks they need too. After all why would The Harry Potter need help? No he doesn't need it doesn't want it and how wrong they are.

**Help** is needed by all wanted by all even if they themselves don't know that they want it or pretend that they don't. he needed help when he was younger when he still could be helped, but now it is too late, to late for him and too late for me. He is standing there now, wanting that help, but too afraid to ask, and he doesn't know who to ask, but its too late now, no one will help him no one thinks he needs it. How alike we are.

**Family** is another thing that links us, both born to one both have it stolen away, just like everything else. Growing up surrounded by hatred and cruelty we grew accustomed to it, but he turned one way I turned the other. I wasn't aloud to go the same way, I had friends who stopped me. In some ways I am better then him, luckier then him. Because I didn't go the same way as him which is why we stand as we are now. On opposite sides of the war.

**War** brings death and blood and screams and pain and hatred. Everyone who claimed they could never harm someone never kill them well they lied but war is funny like that it changes people. People who love people who care, they are who it prays on, stealing away loved ones, stealing away friends, like it did mine, like it did his. Like it is doing now. Stealing stealing stealing.

**Together** we stand against each other we fight together we cry scream and wish for death, and together we will go, but not yet first the deaths of my life line need revenging and the death of my godfather and the death of my mentor and then the death of me, which will be the death of him. Together we will die, too hurt little boys who were forced to become men much too young and much to fast. He is looking at me now with his pain filled eyes. So much pain. So much fear. It swallows us. But not yet I look around there is a shield around us again, the same shield that saved me last time but not this time this time it will kill us both, and it will end the suffering end the pain. At least for a little while. I see my targets and shot the same spell four times. Four different targets. Four different places. Four different acts of revenge. Four more bodies on the floor.

Lucius Malfoy for Hermione. Bellatrix Lestrange for Sirius. Peter Pettigrew for Ron and Walden McNair for Albus.

**Tears** fall from my eyes as the truth the I have killed settles in, just another thing to link us, both have stolen the life force of another. Both are condemned to hell, we lock eyes and the golden net around us solidifies then very slowly it begins to close in, he panics I can see it in his pain filled eyes, and shoots spells to try and get it to stop its movement but they dissolve nothing can stop this nothing can stop death. He looks at me I stand here calmly accepting my death, Ive gone one way hes gone the other. He doesn't want to die, but he has no choice just like I had no choice for this position, another way we are alike, so alike now it is hard to see where one ends and the other begins, but it doesn't matter the cage is close now another few minutes and our bodies too will be burnt, scorched encased in fire as it spreads. There will be nothing left, no body, no spirit, no magic, just our ashes unless they too get stolen by the wind.

**Screams** fill the air from both my mouth and his. Constant screaming as we die painfully in the net made by love, it burns him, he can not touch it can not stand it for he was never loved, I was but now they are all dead so I shall die too and the fire burns. It burns my skin but the love that is woven into it calms me I can feel its presence there the love from my friends they are gone but it remains but now I am gone too.

* * *

my writers block faded for a bit, but i still cant write any thing for any of my other stories...


End file.
